


Rainy Day

by Kelly_J_Jackson



Series: Suicide Awareness [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_J_Jackson/pseuds/Kelly_J_Jackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad, short, but sweet and bitter poem. I enjoy crushing your feels!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

On that one rainy day,  
My lifespan was thin,  
While you were reading and reading,  
I let the shadow in.

On Christmas morning,  
You being happy,  
I felt my smile fade,  
For Bill was snappy.

Why did I listen,  
To the demon,  
When all he wanted to do,  
Was be a freeman?

On Easter afternoon,  
You were in your Easter Bunny costume  
And little did you know,  
I was already planning my tomb.

On Memorial Day night,  
You cried over our military aunt,  
I cried because I knew,  
I couldn’t go on, I can’t.

On the Fourth of July,  
You waved your flag high,  
But I felt like I was ready,  
To drop to the floor and die.

On Halloween night,  
You got candy,  
While I was at home,  
Thinking I was not near enough handy.

On Thanksgiving morning,  
It was raining,  
I was going to kill myself,  
Just as I was planning.

But you found my knife,  
My pills, my rope, my scars,  
And you took them away,  
But I still had a back-up plan with a car.

I made Bill drive,  
Leaving you behind,  
I went into the woods,  
Hung from a tree, and died. 

On that one rainy day,  
My lifespan was thin,  
While you were burning my rope,  
I let the shadow win.

**Author's Note:**

> And… scene! Hope you liked it! Question time!  
> A) On a scale from 1-10, how much do you like Bill?  
> B) Do you want to hear a story about the origin of Bill Cipher with me, Kelly Jackson? (Won’t be an ordinary Gravity Falls fic.)  
> C) Who wrote this poem?


End file.
